Isolation may be used in electrical circuits to provide electrical isolation and an electrical safety barrier. They may be used, for example, to protect data-acquisition components from potentially destructive voltages present at remote transducers. Isolation may be used for galvanic isolation, to isolate high voltages from one another, to break ground loops, and to isolate noise, as non-limiting examples. Isolation may be useful in amplification applications involving low-level signals and in multi-channel applications. Isolation can also aid in the reduction of measurement errors caused by ground loops. Isolation stages may often be used as analogue interfaces between systems with separated grounds. Possible applications in which isolation may be useful include, but are not limited to a floating pulse amplifier, output voltage and current interface, instrumentation in high-noise environments, analog front-end processing, and medical instrumentation.